Avenging Survival
by Annaliese95
Summary: A Avengers and World War Z crossover making all Avengers including Loki humans and with changed status Tony is still billionaire but has no suit, Bruce is renowned scientist, Clint and Natasha are agents, Steve is military, Thor is Olympic star, Loki is trying to return to his four children; they begin in two separate groups fighting to understand they will join into one eventually
1. Chapter 1

Avengers Survival AU (World War Z premise)

Tony Stark is really inventive, he's not Iron Man but he is the famous Weapons manufacturer and can invent and build, repair lots of things...he's still a genius.

Bruce Banner is not a fugitive; he is one of the best scientists in the world.

Clint Barton is a CIA agent whose partner is Natasha Romanov.

Natasha Romanov is a CIA agent whose partner is Clint Barton.

Steve Rogers is a diehard patriot who's returned from a tour of Afghanistan recently.

Thor Odinson is an Olympic athlete whose brother is Loki Odinson.

Loki Odinson is an acclaimed pick pocket who's brother is Thor Odinson, he also has four children; Fenrir, Jormungand, Hel and Sleipnir.

MISSIONS? Loki must reunite himself with his four children who are stranded somewhere, he gets a phone call from them seconds before the power goes out. Stark needs Palladium for his arc reactor in his chest. Natasha and Clint want to get into their main office to get answers. Banner wants to begin working on experiments for a cure to the zombies. Steve is fine with helping them all as long as they help others they run into.

* * *

yeah this is a test because I am not sure if this is a good idea, good writing or in fact a good plot... Disclaimer: Don't own Avengers or World War Z (yes I saw the movie and liked it a lot but I wrote this before seeing it so I guess if I were to continue this it would take a more movie inspired turn...

* * *

"-And I painted a picture of everyone!" Sleipnir beamed.

Loki grinned, "Did you?"

Hel huffed, "I helped!"

"When are you coming home?" Fenrir asked ignoring his younger siblings.

"In a couple of days, I already have the plane tickets." Loki reassured.

"Grandma says that you'll be back for good this time." Jormungand commented hopefully.

Loki lowered his head as he held the phone, "She's right."

"Promise?" Hel asked.

"Promise." Loki smiled even if his kids couldn't see him smiling it was heard through his sincerity.

Fenrir sighed, "Grandma wants the phone..."

"Loki?" Frigga asked.

Loki frowned in confusion. "Yes?"

"Have you seen the news lately?" Frigga asked in a more urgent voice.

"I've been at the lawyer's office all day." Loki explained.

"Just get home as soon as possible, try contacting your brother. I've been trying since noon but he won't pick up." Frigga panicked.

"He's probably just in training..." Loki trailed off as the phone connection began to cut out slightly, Frigga's voice was barely coherent as Loki heard screaming and crashing noises and suddenly the phone was disconnected.

Loki stood there in shock, he was just about to recall when suddenly something flew through the window. Loki glared at it with wide eyes, it was a pipe bomb of sorts. Loki dove out of the room and picked himself up in a sprint. He raced out of the building to see explosions everywhere, people screaming and running from something down a street. He took no hesitation to run the opposite way of it but the waves of explosions were beginning to overwhelm everyone including himself. He cringed as a woman in front of him ran into where an explosion set off. He was thrown back with the woman's blood splattered all over him. He crawled into an alleyway and scampered off into darkness for a place to hide and take shelter.

Bruce cursed as his key in the ignition did nothing to start the engine. He flinched as a car was shoved onto his sending the windshield down and onto him. He called out for help but people were too busy dodging explosions and running for their lives.

Bruce continued to yell until he turned to his right to see someone opening the passenger door.

Loki lifted the collapsed steering wheel as the man pulled himself towards him, with his left hand Loki pulled him out of the car just as the roof caved in from pressure.

Bruce clenched his teeth as he felt his femur broken.

"Can you stand?" Loki asked frantically.

Bruce shook his head and Loki refused to leave him, he hoisted him up and supported him with his arm and shoulder as they limped down the street.

"What the hell is happening?" Bruce panicked.

Loki scoffed, "You think I know?"

They made it a few blocks before they spotted a police station. Entering it for assistance they were aggravated to find it empty. Loki made his way to the back holding rooms ignoring that someone was already in a holding cell. Loki set the limping man down and ran to grab anything to help them fend for themselves in the station. He came back with keys and unlocked the cell of the only guy left.

"Thanks pal." Tony chuckled, he scowled as he noticed the man had blood splattered over his clothes and some on his face, the man he had helped in here was holding his leg in pain.

"What the hell..." Tony trailed off.

"I need you to help me board up the windows and lock the doors." Loki told.

Tony nodded, "We hiding from something?"

"Don't know what but its bad." Bruce admitted.

Tony nodded and stepped around the man on the floor with the glasses. He ran with Loki and they grabbed all of the wood they could find to push up against the doors and windows, any glass was reinforced back with boards or furniture.

They found no guns or ammo and silently cursing they gathered water and food from the lounge area of the facility, medical supplies and raced back into the holding cells hall locking the door behind them as they heard screams getting closer.

They shut off the lights and Loki handed the cringing man some painkillers. He set the pepper spray on the floor and with Tony he tried sorting out what they collected in three duffle bags.

They all froze when they heard growling sounds and screaming right outside the building.

As it died off Loki looked to the man he had helped, "Is it broken? Is there something lodged in it?" He referred to the man's leg.

Bruce shook his head, "Broken, definitely broken."

"How did this happen?" Tony asked.

"What are you in here for exactly?" Bruce asked narrowing his eyes at the prisoner.

Tony rolled his eyes, "DUI, now can someone explain what the fuck is happening out there?"

Loki sat back with exhaustion he immediately saw what he needed and ran to break the wooden chair, he held it to Bruce's leg who took it graciously as Loki went to break off another leg, they splinted his leg with the wood and tenser bandages, tape and a little of cushion from the chair.

"I was trying to drive out of the city, explosions everywhere, chaos and screaming. I had ran out of my office hoping that I would beat them out of here...An explosion sent a car against mine pushing down the console onto my leg...Would have been trapped until whatever came to kill me but this guy helped pull me out." Bruce explained.

"Loki." Loki mentioned.

Bruce nodded, "Bruce."

Tony sighed, "Tony, you have any better idea of what happened?" Tony asked Loki.

Loki shook his head, "I saw same as you...though it was odd that I had a pipe bomb thrown in my apartment..."

Tony chuckled, "Holy shit..."

Loki opened one of the stalls and washed off his face from the blood.

"All the cars aren't working..." Bruce added.

"Phone lines went dead." Loki admitted.

"God damn apocalypse or what?" Tony rolled his eyes.

Bruce paused, "You aren't perhaps...Tony Stark?"

Tony grinned, "That would be me, thought I recognized you...head of neuron-biology studies at the expo?"

Bruce nodded.

"Pleasure Dr. Banner." Tony grinned. "Hey Lokes, you aren't by chance a celebrity we've run into either huh?"

Loki shook his head, "No, not really."

Bruce squinted. "Loki is a very unique name huh...Norwegian...you're Odinson?"

Loki seemed to fade slightly at his surname but made no resisting remarks.

"Wait, like Thor Odinson's brother? The kick-ass Olympic athlete for the decathlon?" Tony gaped with a small laugh.

Loki rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother. "Can't you see the resemblance?" It was sarcastic but it made the impression to Tony and Bruce that perhaps Loki wasn't fond of his brother as much as they believed.

* * *

was it good? please review and if it wasnt good please I have a fragile self esteem so please, if youre going to cuss me out do it as gently as possible lol


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

disclaimer: do not own world war z or avengers

so here are some of the characters that weren't in the first chapter...you'll notice one is still missing...don't worry his part is soon :)

* * *

The subway was damp, their feet made the slightest noises as they treaded through puddles.

Natasha squinted through the darkness, raising her fist to stop her partner behind her and the giant of a man they had found with a jack hammer.

A snarl echoed throughout the large dark subway and the figure came running at them with an admirable speed.

Natasha went down on one knee as Clint drew an arrow and let the string go. Silent kill.

Clint walked over to retrieve his arrow and pointed to a small door. Natasha nodded and grabbed Thor's arm to guide him around the tracks.

More growls...

Clint opened the door and without a second of hesitation shot the one inside the small office control room. "Clear." He whispered.

Natasha pushed Thor into the room and glanced around wearily for more who would see them enter the room. She saw more of those things walking down the stairs clumsily but none saw her. She took her chance and whirled around behind the door and shut it quietly.

"About seven hostiles out there." Natasha whispered.

Thor eyed the desk and lifted it to reinforce the door. Natasha side stepped out of the way and they piled the remaining and limited furniture against the door.

"It has to be sound that attracts them...we were practically silent and they barely noticed we were there." Natasha whispered.

Clint nodded, "I guess I'll hang onto the bow."

Thor sighed as he sat against the wall, "But will it be enough to get out of these tunnels?"

"It has to be...we need to get to central offices to see if a radio signal will help us figure out if we can get an evac." Clint breathed as he too sat down.

Natasha looked at the door with piled furniture and checked her magazine, I'm running low on ammo..."

"Knives...use your knives; and you should stick to the hammer..." Clint whispered.

Thor nodded.

"We need quiet weapons...Natasha muttered.

"We'll be fine Nat..."

"All electronics are seemingly down and we're shooting at the infected. I think we're far from fine." Natasha replied sternly.

"The infected are trying to kill us, they're like zombies or whatever, and you can't help that." Clint reassured.

"Why was it that we were given coordinates right before this all went off?" Natasha frowned.

Clint shared a confused look with Thor.

"Given the exact coordinates of an alleyway right when this all went down; there were no explosions around us...we were told to go there more than by coincidence because we were about five kilometers from the hot zone." Natasha explained.

"Alright you have a point; maybe they wanted us there or maybe that was where they wanted all CIA personal for some sort of evac but you can't steam over it. Right now we need to focus on survival."

"This wasn't accidental, someone in our branch knew there would be an attack."

"Is this an attack? Do we know that for sure?" Thor asked.

"No we don't." Clint answered. "This could be worldwide or it could be just North America; point is boarders aren't going to stop much from bursting through and that means that finding the source of this is not a priority until we get to a safe place."

Natasha frowned at her partner, "Isn't it our duty?"

"We're not soldiers, Nat." Clint narrowed his eyes. "You've never been one to wage into a war with guns firing; why now?"

Natasha lowered her gaze and then shut her eyes, "We've killed people now...innocent civilians whether they were hostile or not wasn't a concern; we have no idea how to help them I know... But we can't just go around killing everyone...ignoring other survivors..." She glanced over to Thor who gave her a small reassuring smile.

"You just need some rest..." Clint suggested.

Thor nodded, "I haven't properly thanked you both for saving me... I would appreciate it if I could try to make contact with my brother...I have not heard from him and this worries me."

"Do you know where he is?" Clint asked.

"Told me a week ago he was coming to this city had some business..." Thor replied.

"This is a big city..." Natasha added.

Thor nodded grimly, "But it would help...the bigger our group the more strength against these things we shall have."

Clint shrugged, "Depends on how noisy we get but I see your point."

Natasha nodded, "We'll head out in a few hours; straight for the CIA tower, get what Intel we can try to postpone a possibly rescue until we find enough survivors to properly do our part."

Thor and Clint agreed with a curt nod.

Natasha tucked her red hair behind her ears and began to take apart her gun for cleaning. "Get some sleep...I'll take the first watch."

"I need to call Rhodey...he should know what's going on." Tony sighed.

Bruce frowned, "Who's Rhodey?"

"Best friend, world class pilot techniqually in my case he's a wingman but whatever." Tony shrugged.

"You fly military aircraft?" Bruce gaped.

Tony arched his eyebrow, "No I mean he's my wingman for women, and seriously I'm nowhere close to a 'joiner'."

Loki glanced at his cell, still dead he bit his lip in anger. His thoughts were swimming; what happened to Frigga? Were his children alright? Was it the same everywhere or just in this city? Had the Government quarantined the problem? How in the hell was he going to contact Thor, his mother, his kids...

"Hey Lokes, that cell phone if you wouldn't mind just tossing it over?" Tony reached with his hands like a child.

Loki was curious and confused but slid it to Tony who in seconds had pulled out the battery and began dismantling it.

"What the hell are you-" Loki yelled.

Tony hushed him and grabbed the tweezers from the medical kit. "I need you to get me a computer, any kind of radio and any office supplies."

Loki opened his mouth to protest but Bruce nudged him, "Trust me Loki, he knows what he's doing."

"I don't understand how-" Loki began.

"Don't argue with me, just get the stuff; may take a while but I can get this phone back up and working with an enhanced signal and maybe even create my own network field in the process." Tony snapped.

Loki nodded and ran off, _computer...computer...computer_. Loki ran behind the front desk and pulled the chords of the computer monitor, he set them down in the middle of the room and looked around frantically.

The dark hallway didn't exactly invite Loki but he understood well enough that radios or any other equipment of the sort would be found in an office. The air was colder now and it bothered him, it created an uneasy feeling as he felt his way down the long hall and to the first door. Opening the steel knob with a faint click he peered in, just barely enough light to see inside the drawers of the desk he pulled out a stapler. Shrugging, he held onto it as the office only had some pens and some rubber elastic bands.

Right across the hall was another room, Loki went for it and tripped. Cursing his foolishness he backed himself up against the far wall and sucked breath in sharply as he recognized the outline of what he tripped on.

An officer.

"Hello?" Loki whispered.

Covering his mouth immediately after he whispered it he couched to see if the man was even alive. His eyes betraying him as the man's fingers twitched but Loki reached for the flashlight on the man's belt.

The officer twisted around and grabbed his hand, with a loud and gruesome screech it pushed him back. Loki gritted his teeth and grabbed a book from the shelf behind him and smashed it into the officer's mouth before it could lunge for his arm and bite him_...bite him?_ Loki frowned; _what the hell was he trying to do?!_

Loki kicked the man back and it growled as it lowered its stance menacingly, Loki glanced down at the flashlight and without much thought, dove for it. The officer reached for him but Loki had the flashlight in his hands and swung around before the officer had time to touch him. The flashlight collided with the officer's jaw and a sickening crack confirmed its dislodgment.

Loki took his opportunity and backed out of the room, holding the door shut as the man screeched again smashing on the door, clawing his way out.

He turned his head at the sounds of footsteps, Tony was running full tilt.

"What the fuck is happening?"

"He's trying to bite me!" Loki replied with an equally angered tone.

Tony's expression turned to confusion, "Huh?"

The door snapped and the officer's hand punched a hole through the door swiping at anything within reach. Tony bolted away and Loki cursed, unsure of what he was doing.

Tony came back with a chair and shoved it under the knob and pulled Loki back down the hall. Banner had already pulled himself to his feet and made a few struggling hops to the front desk.

"Wrong way." Tony called as he ran past Banner and picked up the closest object he could find to break off the boards they had put up.

Loki ducked under Banner and helped him walk to the doors with as much speed as Banner's injury would allow. They made a break for the armoured truck and Loki dumped Banner in the back as he swung the doors shut, "Can you drive this thing?" Loki yelled.

Stark screamed and kicked out the driver's mangled body as it growled at the intrusion. Tony shut the doors and lowered himself to hot-wire the engine. Loki moved to the passenger seat to look out the window. "Hurry!" He yelled.

Apparently there were seven of those angry things inside of the police station, they pooled out and scampered towards their truck with a haunting speed and aggression.

Tony cursed as his fingers slipped and he clenched his jaw in frustration. "Fucking piece of-"

The engine roared to life.

"Beautiful, glorious-"

Loki's yell interrupted Tony's ramblings.

"DRIVE!" Loki bellowed.

Tony shifted into reverse and clumsily cranked the wheel as Loki was thrown sideways along with Bruce.

Tony shifted into first and swerved around the cars to get onto the road.

"We need to get to a hospital; they'll have supplies if no medical assistance." Bruce choked out as he held onto his throbbing leg.

"Right!" Tony nodded.

Loki looked out the back window and sighed in relief, "Those things...they aren't following."

"Shit."

"What?" Bruce and Loki yelled in a panic.

"Did we take any of the supplies we found with us?" Tony face palmed.

Loki and Bruce slumped to the ground realizing that they hadn't.

"Well this is wonderful..." Tony growled.

"Calm down; the hospital will definitely have more supplies that whatever we scraped together." Loki sighed.

"How did those things get inside the building?" Bruce asked.

Tony shrugged, "Probably there before we arrived..."

"Then why didn't they get us then? As soon as we walked through the door." Bruce questioned.

"We were pretty quiet I guess; maybe they didn't know we were in there until Tony started yelling." Loki offered.

Tony gasped, "Seriously? It's my fault? You were the one who pissed that one guy off; locking him in a room and all."

"You wanted supplies; I was looking for them; I didn't know anyone or anything was inside!" Loki retorted.

"Yeah well-"

"STOP!" Bruce yelled with such rage that Tony and Loki paled and silenced themselves immediately.

"If we have any hope in hell of surviving you two can't be bitching about whose fault is whose; we just need to get to the hospital...from there we'll be fine...maybe even find a radio and make contact with someone, I don't know..." Banner thought out loud.

Loki nodded as Tony groaned.

They both looked to the driver billionaire with a confused and expecting look.

"Think they'll have palladium in the hospital?" Tony asked gingerly.

Bruce frowned, "Maybe if it's used for some kind of therapeutic-wait...what?"

"Palladium...I need it."

"Why?"

"Long story...do you think the hospital will have it?"

Loki frowned, "Why do you need palladium, Stark?"

"It's for this..." He tapped under his shirt and sure enough it sounded like glass...

"And that is what exactly?" Bruce questioned as he tried straightening himself up against the wall of the armoured vehicle.

"Arc reactor...keeps me alive really... It needs a palladium core and my current one is in bad shape."

"How can you tell?" Bruce narrowed his eyes.

Tony lifted his shirt to reveal a small maze of blue veins around a circular object that they assumed was the Arc reactor.

Bruce had a bad feeling about this... A condition that relied solely on a specific measurement of palladium in a seemingly mechanical electronic core...inside of a living person... He silently hoped it was waterproof or that it wouldn't short out and sent Stark into cardiac arrest...that would be _very _bad.

* * *

a bit of an odd ending for a chapter...whatever, :) please review, I guess I forgot to specify that this is an AU of Avengers because there are no World War Z characters...except for the zombies... :)


End file.
